Roleplay:The Sigma Wars - Arc I, Batch II
This is the second batch within the Sigma Wars, this focuses on the events leading up to the first major battle of the war. Roleplay Episode I A FEW MONTHS PASS SINCE THE PREVIOUS EPISODE'S EVENTS -the Wreakers are back inside their bunker, when Sandstorm rushes in- Sandstorm: Guys! I just got word from up top! You won't believe this! Wheeljack: What's that? Sandstorm: Long story short...we're getting an TANK! Wheeljack: Sweet! Sandstorm: I know, right? Now we can kick some serious Maverick butt on the front lines! Hopefully. Wheeljack: Sounds like my kind of fun. Sandstorm: Same here bud. Wheeljack: We should get to wreckin' soon! Sandstorm: Hey, where are the others? Wheeljack: They're training. Some of them are on a scout patrol with the Hunters. Hope all goes well. Sandstorm: Ah. Wheeljack: We better check in. Sandstorm: Right, right, let's do it. LATER.... Sari: (checking up her ammunition and weaponry) Sandstorm: -from the hall outside- I didn't get all the specifics, but let's hope that we can actually see it. Sari: (eavesdrops suddenly) Sandstorm: Should be big enough for all of us, and I even heard that they're using something like Supra-Force Metal for the ammo! Wheeljack: So when do we head out, chief? Slash Beast: Your equipment should be in hanger 17, stall 3. Your deployment plan will be preloaded, but do not proceed until your entire crew is present. Wheeljack: Whatever. Sandstorm: Got it, boss. Let's go mate. Wheeljack: Right! (runs off) Sari:.....(goes to check on Double) Sandstorm: -heads to the hanger with Wheeljack- I think the boss said number 3... Wheeljack: There we are. Sandstorm: Ah, not bad! This thing looks like it can eat shots for breakfast! Wheeljack: Can't wait to take out Maverick trash with this! Sandstorm: The others better get their tin cans back here soon! Sari: (walks in) Hey! Sandstorm: Um, hi? Sari: When do you think we're ready? Sandstorm: Wait...are you assigned to this tank too? Sari: Well sort of. I'm just moderating and testing, but the Colonel said I will if needed. Sandstorm: I see... Well we were told that we're not to move out yet til the others get back... So whenever they get here we'll be rolling out. Sari: I'm just worried whether or not Double will be able to help out. Wheeljack: Uhh.....(awkward face) Sandstorm: Err... -equally awkward face- Sari: What? Sandstorm: Pardon us for...not having the best reaction... That bot nearly scrapped us over... Sari: Maybe, but he's changed. He's realized what he did was wrong and wants to be one of us...and with me. Sandstorm: Um, yeah okay... That's fine... Pretty sure we've got it covered though, just need the rest of our boys to show up. Sari: Alright then....(leaves) Sandstorm: Alright... I'd like to say I'm drivin' this thing, but we should probably wait for the boss. Wheeljack: Mhm.... Sandstorm: Scrap, they sure are taking their time... Slash Beast: (walks in) Alright gang. It's time to suit up! Sandstorm: Roger! Slash Beast: We will all head out in our tanks and begin blowing every Mav to bits! Sandstorm: Yes sir! Where's our crew? Slash Beast: (points behind himself) Sandstorm: Oh. Got it. Slash Beast: We getting more Maximals as well for our trip. Spinner Bardock: Bring it on! I can take 'em! Wheeljack: Well, quite the crowd. Slash Beast: Let's roll out! Sandstorm: Rodger! (the platoon rolls out to battle) Sandstorm: WHOO-HOO! Drivin' is amazin'! Wheeljack: Let's see how these babies do! Sandstorm: Yeah! Them Mavs are gonna have another thing comin' to them! Spinner Bardock: YEE-HAWW!! -suddenly, an allied tank is sent soaring overhead, crashing on the other side and explodes- Sandstorm: Whoa! What was that?! Slash Beast: Not grand, I'll say that..... -they come across a large area of destroyed tanks from both sides, some having Reploid body parts from the wreaks- Spinner Bardock: Oh my god..... Wheeljack: I know, kid. It's tough to look at. -a Sigma tank draws close, and brings the cannons to bear on them- Slash Beast: Take cover, then counter! Sandstorm: Where?! -starts backing on instinct- Slash Beast: (points to some building rubble) There, quickly! Wheeljack: (looks up) We got company from the air! Slash Beast: Let's see how well these babies do against air fleets.....FIRE!!!! Sandstorm: -starts flooring it towards the rubble- -the Sigma tank starts firing at the tank, blasting the side of it- Sandstorm: GAH! Spinner Bardock: What do we do?! -the tank gets blasted again, a small fire blooms inside the tank- Sandstorm: W-we're on fire! Wheeljack: This ain't goin' well. Anyone got a way to put this out? Sandstorm: Uhh.. -looks around frantically- Do we got an extinguisher around in here somewhere? Slash Beast: Over at the other side. The fire's getting hotter! Sandstorm: -grabs it and douses the flames- -the tank gets hit again- Slash Beast: GAAAH!! One more hit like that and we're history! Bardock, engage! Spinner Bardock: Yes sir! (jumps out and prepares to fight several Mavericks) Sandstorm: Sir! What do we do?! -turns the tank around- -the tank takes a glancing hit- Spinner Bardock: (tries to deflect several shots and defend the tank) Slash Beast: Bardock may need help. Get out there and help him. Wheeljack, try stabilizing this baby! Wheeljack: Roger! Sandstorm: -climbs out- Ugh.. Maybe we need to draw its fire away from the tank.. Spinner Bardock: Alright, let's bolt! (tries running ahead to draw the Mavericks' attention) Sanstorm: -runs after him- -the tank turns toward them- Spinner Bardock: Bring it on, Mavericks! (some Predacons appear, ready to battle) Razor Scaldon: As you wish..... (the Predacons attack them) Sandstorm: Okay, kid. You take the ones on the left, I got the right. Spinner Bardock: Got it! HAAAAH!!! (uses his Triple Kick on several of them) Oshen Scalchop: GAAAAHH!!!!! Blitz Weazzard: Little bastard...! Razor Scaldon: (activates Scalchop Chaosblades and charges for Sandstorm) Sandstorm: (blasting right at him and the Predacons) Razorq Scaldon: (blocking with his blades and strikes) Sandstorm: NGH!!! (falls to one knee, but shoots at Scaldon's chest) Razor Scaldon; NGH!! Ilexia Celebi: (attacks with Psybeam) Sandstorm: (barely sidesteps and shoots her) Ilexia Celebi: (takes the damage and goes down) Pika Shockblast: (using thunder attacks on Spinner Bardock) Spinner Bardock: (dodging with his great agility) HAAAH!!! (uses Focus Blast on him and Blast Victini, sending them back) Carolee Psychoplay: TAKE THIS!!! (charges with a Zen Headbutt) Spinner Bardock: Huh?! (barely dodges and seems ready to strike, but when she turns too him, he doesn't) Carolee Psychoplay: Wh...what are you waiting for....? Spinner Bardock: I.....I can't hurt a girl. It's not right.....especially one as......lovely as.... (the two look at each other for a very long time) Sandstorm: Bardock, hit ehr! This is a battlefield and morals aren't gonna--(is jabbed from behind by Blade Excalitron) GAAAAHH!!!!!! Spinner Bardock: ?! Sandstorm! Wheeljack: I got it all set! (the Maverick tank is about to fire) Slash Beast: FIRE!!!! (the Repliforce tank and their forces begin attacking, destroying the Maverick tanks and blowing the Predacons away) Carolee Psychoplay: AAAAAHH!!!! Oshen Scalchop: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maverick Captain: Re....treat.....(goes offline) (the Predacons and Mavericks retreat, but Carolee looks back at Bardock one last time before leaving) Carolee Psychoplay: You're....most noble. And very cute...(leaves) Spinner Bardock: (blushing, but smiles) Cute....heh.... Slash Beast: That did it....reassess casualty numbers! Sandstorm: Roger.....(glares briefly at Bardock) (Stupid kid....we were almost toast....) Wheeljack: Let's bolt it, then report to the Colonel. Episode II Double: (walking about in his cell) (Colonel walks in the brig, with Sari in tow) Colonel: Double! Double: (stops and goes to the bars, saluting) C-Colonel, sir! Colonel: It has been nine months and I'm glad to report your release has been approved. You are free to at last join us on the battlefield. Double: R-really?! S-s-sir, I'm honored! (Colonel uses a cardkey to lift the bars, and Double runs and hugs Sari) Sari: (giggles, hugging him) Colonel: (smiles a bit) Know that this will not be easy, Double. You may have to defend yourself and our people against your former friends. Are you up to this....? Double: Yes sir.....I never had any friends besides Wire Sponge and my father anyway..... Colonel: Very well then. Report to the control room for a debriefing. There are new Maximals that have been activated and would happily agree to your help. Double: Absolutely sir! (runs off, with Sari) Colonel: I just hope I don't regret this.... LATER.... Double & Sari: (in the briefing room, with some others) General: Dinorex, I believe it is your turn to introduce the new Maximals.....? Spinner Bardock: (looks down in shame) Mattrex: Yes... Sakura Megarin! Twirless Tahlia! Pyron Goten! Flaaisy Thunderlily! Come forward! (all four Maximals appear in front of everyone) Twirless Tahlia: HIII!!!! Pyron Goten: How's it hangin', sirs? Flaaisy Thunderlily: Nice to meet you all. Sari: How.....eccentric, these guys. Sakura Megarin: -smiles sheepishly- Mattrex: You four are the latest addition to the Maximal unit that is growing, your commander is Zakashi Zeninja. Sakura Megarin: O-Oh... Twirless Tahlia: I'm honored, sir. (bows) Pyron Goten: So when do we roll out? Zakashi Zeninja: Zzzzzz....... Sakura Megarin: (looking at him, blushing a small bit) Colonel: Zeninja will be in charge of this op. You will all join the current Maximals, as well as Double and Sari, in order to cut off the main Maverick supply unit. The train is on course towards Rail Canyon. Stop it before it arrives. (the soldiers all salute and Zeninja comes to attention) Zakashi Zeninja: It will be done, Colonel. ---- 5:34 P.M. - PUMPKIN HILL TRANSIT (a Maverick freight train is en route to a supply depot in Rail Canyon) Zakashi Zeninja: (chasing the train on foot, along with Goten) Pyron Goten: This is some work-out! Zakashi Zeninja: Remain focused. (jumps on) Twirless Tahlia: (using Psychic to blow a hole in the tracks) Engineer: WHOAAA!!!! (forces the train to a complete stop) WHat the hell?! Double: Okay. Now plunder the train before they try to find an alternate route. Spinner Bardock: (uses Rapid Spin to drill a hole in) Wheel Gator: Don't let this train get overtaken at all costs! This is definately a Rerpliforce ambush, so stay sharp! Maverick Guards: Yes sir! (the guards survey the train until they run into Zeninja) Guards: !? Don't move! Zakashi Zeninja: (sleeping, upstriaght, but still aware) Guards: Huh? Identify yourself! Zakashi Zeninja: Zzzz..... Guard 1: Hey, what's with him? Guard 2: Is he asleep or something? Guard 4: Who cares? He's an intruder. Blast him! (the guards start shooting, but Zeninja nimbly dodged whilst still sleeping) Guards: (gasp, shocked) Zakashi Zeninja: (opens his eyes) Amusing..... Guard 3: (shivers) Zakashi Zeninja: (throws his Water Shuriukens, dismantling them) Children. Sakura Megarin: (using Frenzy Plant on more guards) This is easier than we thought. Sari: Please don't jinx it. (throwing energy spheres at enemies) Wheel Gator: (goes outside) This whole won't stop us. (uses his Spin Wheel to roll over the hole and artificially create new tracks) That did it. Now to get this back on track. Twirless Tahlia: No! I will not let you! Wheel Gator: (laughs) A little ballerina here? This is rich! Do yourself a favor, toots! Go west for the red light district. Because this gator plays WILD!! (charges at her) Twirless Tahlia: EEK! (sidesteps and then throws a Fire Punch) Wheel Gator: (stops it dead, and then champs at her arms with his teeth) Twirless Tahlia: (screams in agonizing pain) Zakashi Zeninja: (sleeping when he hears the screams).....Bardock? (before they can do anything, the train starts to move again) Spinner Bardock: WHOAA--AAAA!!! What's going on? Flaaisy Thunderlily: How did they recover so fast? Double; We gotta stop the train or destroy it. That may throw a dent in it. ????: I'm afraid you won't be doing that, traitor. (Double stops and looks fearful of the voice, his face growing moreso as he turns around to see a Copy-Sigma, Volt Catfish, Wire Sponge, and several Predacons & Mavericks) Double: S-SIGMA!!!!! Copy-Sigma: Indeed, Double. We meet again. And I must say that I am in an extremely foul mood! Because of you, oour hopes to end this war quickly and destroy Repliforce were dashed! You had one job--ONE JOB!!! And you were caught in the act! Now......(cracks his knuckles) I intend to kill you....slowly and painfully.... Zakashi Zeninja: ... Double: (backs up, in total fear) Flaaisy Thunderlily: Double? I don't get it. What's wrong? Sari: Double was once a spy that worked for Sigma. He was mostly a screw-up back then, and now Sigma wants him dead. Copy-Sigma: Kill them all! (all the Mavericks and Predacons charge at them, as Double stays perfectly still) Pyron Goten: Alright! Let's do it! (charges in, with a Mach Punch ready) Wire Sponge: (uses his Strike Chain on some....pecular targets) Sari: EEK!! My skidplate. Wire Sponge: Keeheeheeheehee! Sari: You bastard! (charges at him, blades ready) Wire Sponge: Uh oh! AAAAHH!! (runs away, all over the train) Spinner Bardock: (attacking several Mavericks) Inferno: HAAH! You are no match for the power of the royalty, weak fool! Spinner Bardock: What....did you call me? Inferno: A weak fool. A no one! You are just an empty shell made to serve the rebel hive! Spinner Bardock: Don't....ever....call me WEAAAK!!! (attacking mercilessly) InfernO; GAAAHH!!!! Spinner Bardock: (using Close Combat,m Rapid Spin, Seismic Toss, and a Rolling Kick) Inferno: (taking massive damage) Ugh.... Carolee Psychoplay: (looks on lovingly) Wow.....so hot..... Volt Catfish: (duelling with Pyron Goten) I'm better than you, scrub! (shoots lightning out of his hands) Pyron Goten: (dodging with easy) Then how come ya can't hit me? (throws Mach Punches in quick succession, some getting blocked, but most hitting his target) Volt Catfish: OWW!!!! Jeez.....you're too lucky. Pyron Goten: Nah, I think you just suck. You guys aren't giving me a challenge! Volt Catfish: (growls and gets up, activating Triad Thunder) I just gotta recharge myself now! Pyron Goten: I don't think so. m(throws a flamethrower, but the Triad Thunder blocks and absorbs it) Volt Catfish: (recharges) My turn! (the orbs powering and surrounding Catfish stop charging; they turn to nGoten and shoot three Electric shots at him, which hit him with great power) Pyron Goten: GAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! Copy-Sigma: (smirks) You thought you all could fool us, did you? Double: (still shaking) Flaaisy Thunderlily: Don't worry, Double. I got this guy! (jumps up and prepares to hit an Iron Tail attack) Copy-Sigma: (catches her) Hmph. Too undisciplined. You Repliforce pawns are sent on the battlefield too soon, making our work too simple. (throws her aside with much force, towards Volt Catfish) Flaaisy Thunderlily: AAAAHHH!!!!! Volt Catfish:....huh? WHOAA!!! (Volt Catfish catches her a bit, but the two fall and roll around until they are against a wall, with Catfish above Thunderlily) Volt Catfish: Ugh....y-you okay.... Flaaisy Thunderlily: Ngh....yeah...but I dunno why a Maverick like you would be so....so...(stares at him, as he looks at her) So.....cute.... Volt Catfish: (blushing, gulps) Uhhh....ummm..... Copy-Sigma: (ignores the scene) Now, where was I? (channeling energy) Zakashi Zeninja: ..Hmph. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Copy-Sigma:....hmph. (shoots a very powerful dark energy ray at Zeninja, right into his upper body) Zakashi Zeninja: -evades, retaliating with an Ice Beam- Sakura Megarin: -stares at Zeninja- Copy-Sigma: (uses a nearby crate to block & defect) Zakashi Zeninja: -speeds in close to strike using Shadow Sneak- Pirria Melodiess: (suddenly appears and holds him) Gotcha big boy! Zakashi Zeninja: !? Pirria Melodiess: (chuckles as she holds him down, using some dark-elemental sleeper hold) I'm gonna enjoy my time with you.... Copy-Sigma: Now, Double...HAAAH!!! (throws dark energy at Double) Double: AAAH!!! (blown back a large portion; so far that he ends on top of the train) Sari: Double! Copy-Sigma: (hovers up and begins physically assaulting him) This! Is! A! Long! Over! Due! Punishment! For! Your! FAILURES!!!! (strikes with a blade in the gut) Double: GUH!!! (suffers massive damage) Copy-Sigma: (kicks him about) Get up.....I want to beat you down again Double: (coughing energon, struggling to stand) Copy-Sigma: (lifts him up) Heh....you are weak. (boots him down and stomps hard) Sari: Stop! (jumps up) Leave him alone! Double: Ungh....Sari.......go...... Copy-Sigma: (smirks) You are a brave woman.....or you're simply foolish. Sari: (readies her arm blades and charges, duelling) Copy-Sigma: (parrieing and then stabs her in the chest) Heh. Definately foolish. Sari: (stops and falls over, unmoving) Double: (gasps) No....Sari......(begins to cry) Copy-Sigma: Pathetic. A child like her does not belong on the battlefield. When my new world comes, there will no place for those like her.... Double: (gets up, and glares at Sigma) You.....you bastard......She was more than that! She was a friend. She was my love! She understood me better than you....and you KILLED HER!!! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!! GRAAAAA!!!!! (activates his wristblades and attacks Sigma with great fury and precision) Copy-Sigma: UGH!! GAAAH!! DOOOOUUGH!!! (suffering massive blows) Double: (endlessly attacks, then brings out his weaponry and shoots mercilessly) DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Copy-Sigma: (screams, then falls when Double finishes) How....how can it be....?! Double: (takes out a Thermo Rocket Launcher and shoots, destroying Copy-Sigma) I'll see you....in hell Sigma......(he quickly runs to Sari) Sari......I'm so weaqk.....forgive me.....(cries) Sari:......ngh... Double:....Huh? Sari: (groans) D-Double......are we....? Double: We're okay....(hugs her tightly) Sari; NGH!! Too....tight..... Wire Sponge: (looks up, saddened)......so are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No. Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No! Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No! Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No! Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No! Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No! Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: No! Wire Sponge: Are we there yet? Wheel Gator: NO!! Twirless Tahlia: (appears outside and uses Confusion to force the train to stop, surprising and alarming everyone on board) That....did it.... Wire Sponge:......so are we ther-- Wheel Gator: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zakashi Zeninja: -sigh- Double: (carries Sari down) We should get going. Wheel Gator: You're not going anywhere, traitor! Double: Uh oh! Pyron Goten: Go frag yourself, Dile-Boy! (battle poses) Wheel Gator: I'm a gator, you idiot! Sakura Megarin: Uhh... Pirria Melodiess: (prepares a Focus Blast, stomping on Zeninja's face for good measure) Zakashi Zeninja: GAH! Sakura Megarin: ! -fires an Energy Ball, prematurely detonating Melodiess' Focus Blast- Pirria Melodiess: GAAAH!!! (blown away) Wheel Gator: Not a bad shot, gal! But I'm a shred above the rest! (launches two Spin Wheels at her) Zakashi Zeninja: -freed, uses Shadow Sneak to intercept the wheels and bat them away with blade- Wheel Gator: Lucky shot! (charges at him, about to bite) Zakashi Zeninja: -jumps to the side and sideswipes with Night Slash- Wheel Gator: GRAAAAH!!! Volt Catfish: (gets up and looks odd, still not losing sight of Thunderlily).....should we go? Wheel Gator: Ugh......fine...... Sakura Megarin: C-Commander...! (Wheel Gator and the Mavericks escape; Catfish and Thunderlily stare at each other and don't stop looking until Catfish is out of sight) Sari: (cuddles in Double's arms) My Maverick hero. (kisses his cheek) Double: Aww, shucks! (blushes) Zakashi Zeninja: Hm... Flaaisy Thunderlily: (recomposes herself) Twirless Tahlia: Zeninja-senpai, are you okay? Zakashi Zeninja: I'll live. Double: Mission accomplished, sir. Returning to base! Zakashi Zeninja: Let's go. Double: (nods and carries Sari off) Flaaisy Thunderlily: Wow....how romantic. Zakashi Zeninja: ...Yeah. Sakura Megarin: -glances at Zeninja- Pyron Goten: (sighs) Category:Sigma Wars Category:Romance Category:Innuendo Category:Action Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff